The Blue Cat Returns
by OneDream123
Summary: Ikuto comes back from Europe and goes to visit his pink haired friend of his, Amu questions to why he has "Free Hugs" on his shirt. Okay I know bad summary, but this is my own version of what I think should have happened at the end of Shugo Chara Party.


**Hello everyone! I am back with a new Amuto fanfic after a really long time XD Since I went and re-watched some of Shugo Chara, this idea came to me and I just felt like I had to read my own version of the last episode of "Shugo Chara! Party!" No, I don't own Shugo Chara, because if I did those two would be a couple hehehe. So I hope you enjoy this story just as much as I did writing it. c: Also, I wasn't exactly sure what to call the story? Either "Free Hugs" or "The Blue Cat Returns" but I might just keep it as it is.**

* * *

Ikuto had come back to Japan, but only for a little while. He had finished his paperwork, and decided to visit a certain pink haired friend of his. He walked up to the Hinamori house and smirked slightly, just waiting to see the look on her face when she saw him. He knocked once on the door, until he heard footsteps slowly approach it. Amu's mother Midori Hinamori, became shocked once she saw her daughters older friend standing in the doorway, waving a lazy hand at her.

"Ikuto-kun? What brings you here, did you come to see Amu-chan?" She questioned, and smiled at him.

"Yes, I was actually. I just came back to Japan for some paperwork. Then I'm back off to England with the orchestra." He didn't want to explain too much, so he kept his reply short and simple.

"Ah, I see! Well I hope all goes well for you, Ikuto-kun. Amu-chan isn't here at the moment, but you can wait in her room until she comes back?" She offered politely and motioned for him to come into the house, which he agreed to and took his shoes off by the door.

"Thank you, but don't tell her I'm here, I want it to be a surprise." Midori giggled to herself and nodded in reply.

He made his way up to the second floor, knowing exactly where her bedroom was and entered. It had been a while since he'd been here, he smirked to himself and thought up a plan to surprise her. He went to hide under the pink covers of her bed, until she arrived back. He had to keep completely still and make sure he didn't move an inch, or else his perfect plan to surprise her would be ruined.

The Pinkette finally arrived home, and walked in feeling good about herself that she helped out a friend today.

"I'm home, Mama." She announced, as soon as she stepped in the door and immediately ran upstairs to her room. Her charas Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, following close behind her.

Amu sighed, once she finally got into her room and stretched her arms above her head to relax herself. It was a very tiring day for her and her friends. All she wanted to do now was sit down and relax.

"I'm so glad it's all over and done with now." Amu sighed once again and her charas agreed with her.

She went to go and lay down on her bed when suddenly, she felt a strange bump under it. Like there was a person underneath it. She quickly got up and pulled the covers off, her expression turned to pure shock afterwards.

"Yo." He said calmly and smirked a bit.

"Why are you here?!" She yelled at him, as Ikuto just sat there calmly holding onto his feet, his cat ears and tail popping out.

"What? You didn't hear from Utau, that I was coming back? I'm only here for some paperwork." Amu calmed down from the anger she had towards him being in her room unexpectedly.

"Huh? So you'll be leaving again?" Her expression softened a bit, and she felt sort of sad that he wasn't going to be here for very long. 'I wonder why- WAIT A SECOND!'

He yawned from boredom and Amu began to yell at him again.

"That doesn't explain why you're suddenly in my room?" She clenched her fists and was about to yell again when she heard somebody coming.

"Amu-chan! I'm coming in." Her mother said cheerfully, holding on to a tray of tea outside her door.

'This is bad!' She thought to herself and her charas freaked and began to panic.

"Hold on a second!" She said with panic in her voice, she grabbed Ikuto as did her charas grabbed onto Yoru and pushed him into the closet. Ignoring his pleas to listen to him.

She quickly ran over to the door and spoke nervously. "What is it, Mama?"

Midori scanned the room and didn't see any sign of Ikuto around.

"Huh, where's Ikuto-kun? After I told him you hadn't come back home yet, I let him him up to your room, but-"

"Huh? You let him in here?" Amu's eyes went wide and she began to feel guilty for throwing him in the closet so abruptly.

"Yes, she did." Ikuto replied and stepped out of the closet.

"Ikuto-kun, what were you doing in there?" Her mother questioned, confused.

"I just thought I'd surprise her." He said.

"Aw, it looks like you're actually a kid at heart." Midori smiled happily at her daughters friend as she went and placed the tray of tea on a little coffee table that Amu had in her room.

"Anyway, take your time." Her mother finished saying and left the room.

"U-uh..." Amu stood there completely dumbstruck.

He sighed, and walked with his hands in his pockets as he began to speak again, "I told you to listen to me."

"We didn't sneak in or anything, nya." Yoru pitched in, hanging onto one of Ikuto's shoulders.

Ikuto sighed once again and stared down at the ground, "I couldn't betray your mothers trust, after all."

Her expression changed again, feeling guilty and embarrassed as her cheeks began to turn a light pink.  
She turned her head to the side to stare at him and said, "Sorry.."

Ikuto smiled and looked back up at her, "Hey, would you come out with me for a bit?"

"Huh?" She replied, and soon after they had arrived at the same amusement park that Ikuto had brought her to before.

After a bit of eating some Taiyaki and going on some of the rides, which left Amu yelling and blushing at Ikuto for some things he did, but to him he was having the best time.

Tadase then appeared on the scene, which then made Amu freak out because she thought that he would get the wrong idea, but it just turned out that he was also invited by Ikuto. Which left him to state that, Amu didn't seem to listen very well to people when they say something and made her feel stupid again.

All three of them had a chat by the water fountain, before Ikuto left he poked her forehead and told her to hurry and grow up. Which left Amu dumbstruck once again and just as he was about to leave she called for him again,

"Hey, Ikuto!"

"Hmm?" He turned around with his hands still in his pockets and Yoru by his side.

"I was wondering something this whole time, but.. Why do you have a shirt that says 'Free Hugs' on it?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

"You're really asking me that now, when you could have at any time?"

Heat started to rise to her cheeks and she huffed annoyed. "Well, I didn't think of asking at that time! Because you would just give me some random perverted answer!" She huffed again and crossed her arms, looking away from him and trying to hide her blush.

He chuckled once again and walked closer to her,"And what if I did, what if I didn't?" He smirked.

"W-well, it's not like I want one or anything!" She kept contemplating whether or not she wanted to. A part of her wanted to hug him, but it was like her head was telling her no, but her heart was telling her to.

"Well, I'm not giving you a decision." He smirked, and grabbed Amu into a comforting hug. Which left her shocked as she slowly hugged him back. Her heart began to quicken, it wasn't like that whenever she would hug Tadase, it only did a bit, but with him it just seemed to beat faster. He was hugging her as long as he possibly could, in-taking the scent of her which smelled of strawberries, as he swiftly went and placed a kiss upon her bubblegum pink hair.

Her blush only increased by tons, and he had already broken away from the hug. "W-what was that for?" Her voice cracking up as she touched the place on her head that he had kissed, which was on her forehead.

He only chuckled and smiled at her in reply, "See you later, Amu."

Ikuto turned around once again and waved a hand back at them, Yoru hanging off his shoulder as his figure slowly began to disappear from the place.

"Amu-chan! That's the second time Ikuto has kissed you, desu!" Su said and giggled, while Ran, Miki, and Dia also gave their own replies and reactions. As for Tadase well he was just standing there his jaw hanging open in shock and wanted to yell at him, but he had already left.

"A-amu chan.." Tadase's voiced cracked, he had been building up his courage that whole day to go and kiss Amu on the cheek, but now the situation had turned differently.

"I-I'm sorry, Tadase-kun, but I-I have to go now, see you tomorrow!" She hurriedly ran as fast as she could from the place, with her charas trying to keep up with the speed of her running. Leaving Tadase all alone in front of the fountain at the amusement park.

**So that's it! I hope you enjoyed this short little one-shot on my take of that last episode xD Please R&R ^~^ I know it's not that romantic but I still think it's cute. cx**


End file.
